Talk:Strike at Karkand
Things to do I got a bit lazy, but if anyone is willing to post the location of the MEC assets on each map size, it's greatly appreciated. Also, under Strategic Points, if you've any, post the info and a link to a picture of the spot. --LOL.its.Neotails 23:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) BF 2142 This map is going to be out for BF 2142 soon, http://twitter.com/OfficialBF2142 CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 04:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I find that very winn. Too Bad I don't have BF 2142. Nor does any other PC Gaming relative I have. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 17:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade to "Silver" category? I was checking up the category designations, and I think this page could be marked as Silver rather than Standard. It's complete, no big errors, no usual vandalism, only not talking about being Gold is for not having BF3's section complete. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 18:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Bring it up on BF:CLASS Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Helicopters On one line it says its unique in that it doesn't have any aircraft, and then in the same paragraph it says that it can have helicopters. Are there helicopters or not on this map? Or are helicopters not considered aircraft anymore? 17:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Its gives the advantage for the forces to outflank "'there"''' enemy from Square or to Train Accident. I changed that to their. 07:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I've cutted this from the description of flag F in bf3. Make a dedicated section for rush, putting this in the description of the flags is confusing... "Once US forces cross the bridge spanning the warehouse area and the train area, the fighting becomes more focused as the marines try to arm the M-COMs. One is in the rear section of the warehouse and the other is located in the elevated parking area directly overlooking the warehouse entrance. T-90A Russian tanks provide heavy resistance againts encroaching LAVs and M1 Abrams as as anti armor and explosives riddle both the bridge and parking lot access. Snipers can gain access to the warehouse roof and internal balconies and provide covering fire." Strike at Karkand 2142 loading music To clarify what I meant in my edits. 2142 version uses MEC music from BF2 located in mods\bf2142\Levels\Strike_at_Karkand\client.zip\Music\load_MEC_music.ogg so stop changing it to any of BF2142 soundtrack, because you're wrong. Thanks for listening. How many Rush stages in BF3 for this map? In general, details from the BF3 map template are missing. PapaCharlie9 (talk) 15:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Kuwait? I'm just sort of wondering how we came to the conclusion that Karkand is set in Kuwait City. Is this mentioned somewhere or did somebody just make that up? :Not made up at all. Coordinates, geography, layout, and features of the city all point to it being set in Kuwait City, Kuwait. 23:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I realized the whole coordinates thing not too long after I made that post, but I forgot that I made it so... yeah.